I Loved You First
by xXxKDHxXx
Summary: Taken place weeks after the destruction of Demise, Zelda discovers her new found feelings towards a new found hero. Link/Zelda ONESHOT


**(I do not own "The Legend of Zelda". It is licensed property of Nintendo.)**

**I Loved You First**

It was late that night, a light sweat had coated my body as it tossed and turned in my bed uncomfortably, which unfortunately had been going on the moment I had laid my head upon my pillow. Sitting up I sighed, unable to allow slumber to overcome me. I slumped out of bed and shuffled to my window, which gave me the perfect view of the statue of Hylia that glowed a rich amber thanks to the power of the Triforce. Leaning against the windows sill my eyes became fixated to it, admiring it's radiance. Weeks have gone by since Link had concurred Demise and I had sworn to relocate to the Surface to protect it. I had asked Link what he would do after I had told him my plans, he simply smiled and held my hand gesturing that he would be accompanying me. We left together, leaving our friends, family and Loftwings behind. We built a simple house on the temple grounds to ensure that we would be with the Triforce at all times.

I remember the satisfaction it brought us, knowing we were the official guardians and that evil would have to get through us in order to obtain the forbidden power. I remember his eyes, how they brightened up when he and I had exchanged glances. His eyes told me that he would always be by my side, words were unnecessary. I don't know what came over me, but I had ran out the door, down the hall and outside towards the idol. I ran as fast as my feet could take me towards the steps, all the way to the top. I bent down to catch my breath, slowly standing back up to the bright glow of the Triforce right in front of my face. Backing up slightly I hadn't realized just how big it was compared to me. Never have my eyes truly examined the powerful artifact, but it was indeed breathtaking; and so was he. That's why I had dashed to it; wasn't it?

The Triforce reminded me that I may have left everything in order to defend it, but I brought the one thing I need in my life; and that was Link. I had backed up to the edge of the idol, covering my mouth with both my hands and closed my eyes. I knew I had a slight crush on Link, but my feelings have since then grown into something more. I, Zelda, have fallen in love with Link. I closed my eyes and began to lean off the edge until I felt a strong tug on my arm, pulling me forward, I fell on top of the figure. I opened my eyes slightly, then widened them when I noticed it was Link who had pulled me into his embrace. He gave me a concerned look then a pout almost like he was saying "What the hell were you thinking, you lunatic?!"

"I wasn't going to kill myself if that's what you're wondering." I giggled holding up my sailcloth that I had made.

He gave me another pout and poked my shoulder, scolding me for being careless.

"I'm sorry, I must've worried you." I held his hands and placed them on my shoulders. I spied a tinge of pink upon his cheeks as he sighed. He pat my head and smiled softly, which made my face feel as though it was burning up and turned away in embarrassment. Unexpectedly, I felt his gentle fingers graze my chin and slowly turned my face in his direction, his gorgeous blue eyes fixate to mine. My breathing hitched, my eyes darting from his to his soft lips. I made a slight whimper noise as I notice he was leaning in closer, our noses brushing along with the brief feeling of his breath mingling with my own. I closed my eyes tightly unaware to myself that I was gripping his shoulders as though he would disappear before me.

Suddenly his lips crashed upon mine I gasped in shock, allowing him to kiss me deeper. My eyes fluttered closed as I held him tight to me while we kissed hungrily. This must be a dream; then why am I shaking and feel so light headed. We slowed down and softened to which his moan of delight sent shivers down my spine. It was the first time we both were experiencing so much passion. My legs began to shake in anticipation, his hands roaming from my back to my hips, then up my arms to my shoulders. My hands moved down his shoulders to wrap around his waist. He began to dip me slightly, emitting a pleased moan against my lips. We ended the kiss leaving each other panting in satisfaction, I buried my face into his chest rubbing my cheek against it.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head down to my cheek. I turned my head to kiss his lips the moment he was about to lean away, I couldn't hold back anymore, now was the perfect time to tell him.

"Link...I love you. I love you so much." I whispered against his lips.

He leaned back so quick, I was terrified that he didn't see in me in that sort of fashion. His eyes displayed just how shocked he was to hear me confess to him. In the blink of an eye his expression of shock turned to a cheesy grin which made me want to laugh, since I have never seen him smile so big. He slowly leaned down and whispered in my ear the words I had never predicted he'd say, but made me more happy then I could ever imagine.

"I loved you first."

**END**

Oh my god it's been to long since I've actually wrote something. I'm a bit rusty due to the long period of inability to conjure any sort of story, HOWEVER, I became highly inspired by the question Zelda asked Link in the game Skyward Sword. "What about you Link? What are you going to do now?" If you haven't played the game then I SUGGEST YOU DO BECAUSE I LOVE IT! But in all seriousness, if you haven't played Skyward Sword check it out, it's not only has excellent game play, but the story is unique and original.

Oh also I'd appreciate the feedback so please feel free to critique me! Have good day/night!


End file.
